Disappearing Act
by mimi12349876
Summary: Kita, the girl rejected by her country traveled halfway around the world to find a 'cure'. From her 10th birthday she was invisible. With her luck, Kita got more than she bargained for. But what?
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever so please review and tell me what you think.

Chapter 1: Introductions

Walking into that room, with the rate my heart was going at, I swear the amount of adrenaline in my body was not healthy. I looked around. A few metres away from me, all sitting at the table were the people of legends. Doctor Bruce Banner, the man with MAJOR anger management issues, Natasha Romanoff, the Russian assassin, Tony Stark, man who believes he is a genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist, Captain Steve Rodgers, the man out of time and Thor, the Demigod. The only person missing was Clint Barton, the next Robin Hood. Taking deep breaths I walked further into the room. Looking down, I saw something that triggered a smile. Bending down, I removed my brown leather glove and placed my bare hand on the cool metal floor. The panic that erupted from the group and the look on their faces was priceless as the floor beneath them 'disappeared'. The thousand-foot drop would be enough to scare anyone. I couldn't help it, I started laughing. From behind me, a strong, commanding voice said, "Kita, that's enough. I'm glad you could make it. I'm Director Fury, and I'm sure you know the rest of the team." Removing my hand from the floor and replacing my glove, I stood up and turned to face the Director. "Alright, now that we're all here, I would like to introduce you all to the newest member of our team, Paquita Huxley."

"Um, excuse me but who? And Where?" By the arrogance in his voice, I'm guessing that was Tony Stark. Fury replied with, "Kita, why don't you introduce yourself." You could practically hear the smirk in his voice. Smiling to myself, I thought, let's have a little fun, shall we? "Well, I'm about this high and I have this coloured eyes and-"

"Kita" You could tell Fury was trying not to laugh.

"Alright, alright. I am 24 years old, from Australia and I don't exist on any wavelength in the electromagnetic spectrum. Anything I touch with my bare skin also disappears. If my skin comes in contact with another persons, they will disappear but then I become visible to that person. Get it?" Not seeing any confused faces, I concluded, "That's the basics." I walked over to a chair around the table and sat down. "Director, now that I'm here, would you be able to tell me why?" It was a valid question, I had traveled half way around the world to see him. "Well, as you all know, Kita, you might have to catch up on this, Loki has the tesseract, and Agent Barton." Ah, I guess that explains why he's missing. "Kita, you are here because if your abilities fall into the wrong hands, who knows what destruction could occur. If Loki got his hands on you, the world is doomed." Then I got it. Fury wanted to _use_ me and make sure I wasn't in the 'wrong' hands. I wasn't the only one thank goodness, that realized that too. Doctor Banner, Captain Rodgers and Agent Romanoff all had looks of disgust on their face. Thor had a look of complete and utter confusion and Tony Stark had a pretty good poker face, I couldn't read any emotion. After getting over my initial shock, I was mad to say the least. "You mean that the only reason why I am here is because you didn't want Loki to 'have' me? I am of no use to you at all? The one reason, ONE reason I agreed to come was that you said that not only could you make me visible again but also help people! I'm not a marionette!" While saying this I slowly became visible. I was too livid to notice.

"Do you know what I have been through? The people I have lost? The morning of my 10th birthday, my mum came in to say good morning and happy birthday to find that not only had I disappeared but so had my bed, sheets and pillow." Smiling, I added the last bit, "I think she said the wall was missing too." Dropping my smile, I continued. "My parents accepted me. While my friends took a day or two to understand my predicament, they did eventually. 2 weeks after my birthday, someone tipped me off to the government. I was taken away from my friends and family in Queensland, one of the larger states, down to the capital, Canberra to become a 'lab rat'. Finally, when they had finished the 'basics' as they called it, I was allowed to go see my family for the first time in 5 years."

My eyes burning, a single tear slipped down my cheek. Taking a deep breath, I proceeded. "Returning home, I found that my family had died 2 years after I had been taken in a car accident. My parents died on impact while my little sister was in a coma for 4 months before her system finally gave out. She was only 8 at the time. The rest of my friends and family believed I was dead, that I died with my family. With no one to take me in, I returned to the padded room I had no choice but to call home. Seven more years I spent in that god-forsaken place. Seven years after hearing of my parents' death with no chance to morn them I finally got the chance to run away. I took the 'golden opportunity'." By that point the tears were flooding down my face. "For two years after my vanishing act I guess you could call it, I lived on the streets. If it weren't for the homeless, I would have died. I gave them money; they bought the food, clothing and all the other essentials. For obvious reasons I was unable to purchase the items myself."

At that point none other than Tony Stark interrupted me. "I'm sorry but, _obvious_ reasons?" I sighed, frustrated.

"The things I touch turn 'invisible'. I can't just walk into a store, grab the items I need and queue up, people would walk into me, and I could be accused of stealing. Now, isn't THAT obvious." I don't think he could see me seething. Returning to my life story, I continued, "It was at the end of those two year that you, director came to me. And here I am. I thought my life of being a puppet was over when I ran away from my padded room. I guess I was wrong." And with that I stormed out, leaving everyone dumbfounded. I could hear Tony muttering as i left. "Talk about mood swings."


	2. Chapter 2: Eliminating the Impossible

**A/N: Just before I start I would like to thank everyone who reviewed/added to favorites etc. as this is my first fan fiction ever; I just like to know how it goes (how you enjoy it, what can be improved etc.) and seeing all that, for lack of finding the words, makes me happy. Here is another chapter.**

_Chapter 2:_

I was furious to say the least. Looking back on it now, telling the whole aircraft carrier-full of S.H.E.I.L.D agents about my life was probably not one of my best ideas but I just wanted Fury to know that I would not be a puppet again, not after what I have been through. Taking a few deep breaths I looked around to see any hint of where on this ship I might be. I was lost so I did the only thing I could think of, continue until I find a familiar area. After walking for what seems like forever, I saw the good doctor walking through a door. After quickly following him, I found myself in some sort of lab. It was rather fancy and high-tech compared to home. Looking out a rather large window, I could see behind the hanger, we were so high up I couldn't see the ground. Standing there, looking out of the window, I was thinking of home and where I would be if I were 'visible'. Hearing the door open, I turned around to see Stark enter the room.

For the next couple of hours, the two of them worked on some sort of staff with a glowing blue ball at the top. It looked like something out of Norse Mythology. While Doctor Banner was waving some sort of devise over the staff, the two of them kept exchanging comments about it. Neither of them knew I was there; I had kept quiet the whole time. "The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's report on the tesseract. But it's going to take weeks to process"

"If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops."

"All I packed was a toothbrush" I could tell that Banner was being sarcastic.

Laughing, Stark replied, "You know, you should come by Stark Towers sometime. Top ten floors, all R and D. You'd love it, it's candy land." Picking up something pointy, stark walked around to the other side of Banner.

"Thanks, but the last time I was in New York I kind of broke...Harlem." It took all of my effort not to laugh at that one, the poor doctor.

"Well, I promise a stress free environment. No tension. No surprises." Straight after he said that he pokes Banner with the rod he picked up. It seemed to have some sort of electrical charge to it. "OW!"

"Nothing?" Stark was looking at Banner closely. The Captain decided that was the moment he would enter. "Hey! Are you nuts?"

Wanting to see his reaction, I stood next to Stark and hissed into his ear, "It's better to ask forgiveness than permission."

Screaming like a girl, Stark jumped and swung his arms out as he turned around, whacking me in the stomach as he did so. With an 'oof,' I fell to the floor, laughing all the while. From my position on the floor, I could see the captain smiling and Banner trying (and failing) to smother a laugh. The look on Stark's face was a cross between fury and fear. Trying to change the subject, Stark asked, naturally, "How do I know that you're not some computer program or something?"

Quoting one of my favorite characters, dear Sherlock, I said, "When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth. Therefore, I exist, as a person." I resisted the urge to say, 'Oh snap.'

Stark, knowing he was beaten turned back to Banner and said, "You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?" I had to laugh at the last one. Then I heard the cap get cranky.

"Is everything a joke to you?" after this I tuned the rest of the conversation out. They were just arguing about how we all hate the grumpy director. It ended with the captain storming out of the room to do who-knows-what.


	3. Authors Note

Dear readers or whoever else comes across this story,

I'm sorry to inform you that this story has been abandoned and there will be no further chapters, one-shots or anything else of the like.

If anyone wishes to take over the story, edit it or do anything else of the like, please contact me and I will try to be of assistance.

Once again I am truly sorry to those who were looking forward to another chapter.

Yours sincerely,

mimi12349876

PS. I did have another chapter half ready if anyone wants it. The story itself was going no where as well as a whole heap of school work I couldn't cope. Sorry.


End file.
